


A Beautiful Night

by Crystal_Grace



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Satinalia (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Grace/pseuds/Crystal_Grace
Summary: Years after the end of the fifth blight, Zevran returns to Ferelden in company of his beloved for Satinalia as an invitation from King Alistair.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Beautiful Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jarebear20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarebear20/gifts).



> This is a secret santa gift for Jarebear but she let me share it with you. I hope you like it!

Bekah and Zevran had been together for three years now. It wasn't easy at first, not when they lived in a world so different from what she was used to, not when the man she loved was planning the demise of other people. It was, however, completely acceptable when the alternative meant his own demise, because those people saw her beloved as an enemy and they wouldn't rest while he drew breath.

Choosing to go with him had been easier than she first anticipated, but after everything they had gone through she couldn't bear the thought of losing him. They had crossed Ferelden aiding the Wardens during the Blight, had faced horrors together, had defied death together, now that better times could be enjoyed she wanted them to live the rest of their lives together.

She hadn't voiced that desire yet, however, afraid of how it might change their routines. Even though they lived as a married couple, saying it aloud could jinx their relationship, especially with such complicated backgrounds.

Everything flowed naturally between them, why risk it?

  
  


After so long away from Ferelden it was strange to return. King Alistair had invited them for the Satinalia celebration and now that the Crows problem had been dealt with they could visit their old friend without worries. Denerim was unrecognizable as decorations cluttered everywhere they looked. Children played in their colorful clothes, some chasing and others standing their ground as they pretended to fight darkspawn, the masks alluding to the monsters much tamer in comparison.

It was proof that the Blight, as awful and destructive as it had been, was stopped in time and people didn't have to wait so long to rebuild, that not much had been lost and they could even mock the horrors still roaming underground. It was a strange sense of accomplishment, knowing she helped save the world.

What clearly was a couple ran past them, their laughter filling the square as they played a game of chase with tankards in hand. Wasn't it too early to drink? Or maybe they haven't even stopped since last night? Off into an alley they went. Well, maybe it wasn't too early for that either.

Holding her hand tight, Zevran whispered to her ear, "do you want to go to an alley as well? For old times' sake?"

The last thing she needed was to hide away into an alley and find a group of thugs. "Craving a fight already?"

"Hmm maybe, but I had other ideas."

"Certainly those ideas could take place in a safer place?"

"Oh I like how you think! Let's ask the King for a room!" He teased as he started walking a faster pace, pulling her along.

"That's not what I meant, Zev!"

"I know that's exactly what you meant." He smirked and winked before looking ahead once again.

She could admit to herself that yes, she had meant it, but she wouldn't admit it to him. It was fun to see how much he was getting acquainted with her tells, she definitely could read him better now. Besides, she knew Alistair would have already planned accommodations for them, the inn surely would be full for the holiday.

  
  


The Castle was breathtaking and already the tables were covered by all sorts of food. Nobles filled every corner and some recognized them immediately. It has been three years but apparently being a hero sticks to memory.

"My friends!" An all too familiar voice bellowed from the right, sounding intoxicated, and encouraging the noble to walk away. "You made it!" Alistair was in full golden King regalia, but instead of a helmet he wore a mabari mask currently shoved over his hair.

"Are you sure you should be drinking?" Bekah said as she watched the tankard in his hand as he approached to hug her.

"How else am I supposed to deal with politics? You could have stayed and helped me but you preferred to travel with him to warmer sands. How was it?"

"Warmer for sure." While she had good moments there she didn't want to talk about it yet, considering the amount of bad moments they also had. "I see Denerim is fairing well."

"It is. Better than I expected, to be honest. But I won't bore you with work. Come here, let me get you a tankard of your own!"

She shook her head and was going to say it was still early to start drinking, but Zevran interrupted her. "Are any of the others coming for the feasts?"

"I invited Winnie, Oghren has become a recurring guest for Satinalia and arrived a day earlier." He scrunched his nose. "I don't understand how he can drink that much."

"Well, if you continue this path you will understand sooner or later." Beckah stared at the offending tankard.

"I'm not a drunk!"

"No, you're not." Zevran patted Alistair's armored shoulder. "You're just relaxing a little, yes?"

"Exactly!" Alistair took a breath. "I never thought I'd agree with you."

"Oh but we agree on many things, especially on how beautiful she is."

"Ah, yes." He coughed. It would seem the King was still shy.

Unwilling to stay and listen to Zevran provoke her friend and watch as he inevitably did something stupid, she walked to one of the tables to examine the food. The trip had been long and her stomach was beginning to complain.

Satinalia in Antiva was something absurd, it lasted over a week and nobody got anything done because they were too busy having fun. Actually, thieves and assassins got plenty of work done as they took advantage of the distracted celebrants. In Ferelden it should last only three days. Was Winnie coming? She had large freedom for a Circle mage but maybe she couldn't leave for holidays. She could go and greet Oghren but admittedly she needed some alcohol before that happened and she didn't want to start so early.

Soon she realized neither Zevran nor Alistair were where she left them and after some turning around she discovered they were no longer in the room. Oh well, hopefully no trouble would come of it.

  
  


Bekah ate, accepted a mask from a servant and greeted the few nobles who came to talk to her, but she kept worrying about what Zevran could be up to. Since her beloved discovered Alistair was a bad drunk and too easily to tease he had taken every opportunity to take advantage and have some fun. She trusted him not to do anything drastic, but she still worried.

Maybe she shouldn't have left them alone.

Arms she had become very used to held her waist from behind and Zevran's smooth voice spoke in her ear. "Care to dance?"

Three years in Antiva had made Bekah quite confident with her body and the way it could move. She took his hand around her with a smile and walked them to where people were dancing to the sound of the minstrels. "What took you so long with Alistair?"

He flashed her a large and conspicuous smile, "that is a surprise for later."

They danced four songs, having to experiment a little with the different type of rhythm since she learned to dance to Antivan songs, but Zevran was perfect for helping her with it. The nobles couldn't take their eyes off of them but she didn't care, she was having fun.

Alistair at one point asked her to dance with him and it surprised her. "Blame Teagan, he insisted."

"Since when do you do what he wants?"

"Since I asked him to help me rule." He shrugged and it was odd that she could tell, considering the massive armor.

"Can you even dance in that?" She suppressed a laugh.

"Of course!" He smiled and she knew he was teasing. "I can't move as your man does, but it'll do."

"Alright. After this I can boast that I danced with the King of Ferelden!"

Zevran was waiting for her to finish the dance with two glasses of wine and a smirk. "If I didn't know better I would be worried you'd leave me for him."

"Good thing you know better!" She took a glass and watched Alistair retreat in Teagan's direction. She turned back to watch her elf. "Are you having fun?"

"Much." He licked the rim of the glass and it gave her shivers. He must have noticed because his smirk grew wider. "Cold?"

"On the contrary." She was going to tease him back but Oghren interrupted them with a burp before he even began to speak. She definitely didn't miss that. "Oghren!"

"Hey 'ere Bekah, Zevran. Long time eh?" Another burp. "It's good to see ya both. Want some'ing stronger than 'at? They've got Orzammar's ales 're."

"I'm good, thank you." She said with a polite smile. "What have you been doing?"

"Heh, enjoying the good life of a hero 'course! What 'bout you? Done traveling?"

"We don't actually know yet," Zevran said. "What happened to you trying to return to your woman?"

"Oh ya know, she couldn't resist this-" he was smiling, ready to brag about himself, but maybe he'd been drinking for too long. Down on the ground he went, snoring like a druffalo.

Bekah looked around and found Alistair shaking his head with an expression of half amusement and half annoyance, then gestured for a servant in the dwarf's direction.

"Maybe I should take you to your surprise before someone else interrupts us." Zevran took her hand. "Come with me?"

"Of course."

  
  


Zevran took her to the gardens, stopping briefly to kiss her until her legs were weak, then he took her up a set of stairs, which wasn't easy because of the kiss. She refused to complain, however, it would boost his ego unnecessarily. It was dusk and the moon that gave name to the holiday was completely round and high in the dark sky. They were on a very high spot in the Castle and she could see the river reflecting moonlight to one side, hills with many farms to another and the dark mass of Brecilian Forest far to the south. It was a beautiful sight.

"Was this the surprise? It's beautiful here, Zevran."

He hugged her, kissed her lips gently then turned her around in his arms to place his chin on her shoulder, "this is just part of it."

What could be even better?

Moving back, he took her hand and led her to a bench. Of course someone else knew to enjoy this place. She noticed, however, that he had a basket sitting on top of it holding wine and food.

"You're prepared." She said as they sat closely together.

"In case we get hungry afterwards." He wrapped an arm around her waist and held tight.

"How did you convince Alistair to let us come here?"

"It was actually much easier than I expected." He smirked.

"Won't you tell me?"

"Men like to keep secrets too."

And then a pop startled her, followed by many others. Excited cheers soon filled her ears and what once was just the sound of people singing and talking became a mess impossible to understand. It much reminded her of when they returned to the gates after the Archdemon died. A moment of nervousness was soon replaced by excitement once she realized what was happening. She was very surprised when she saw it in Antiva the first time, after coming to Thedas she never thought she'd see something like it again, but they managed it quite similarly.

Zevran kissed her temple as the colorful lights shot up the sky. They didn't travel very high and it wasn't powder creating the simple fireworks but something else the alchemists managed to put together. A secret, they said. Whatever it was, she was glad they were able to create it. It was simple, but beautiful and produced next to no noise or smell.

When she looked back to the man she loved more than anything sitting right beside her, he was smiling, but clearly nervous. Then she saw his hand. A ring. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Did you find that here?" She tried the first thing that wouldn't imply what her first thought was. It couldn't be that.

"I actually found it back in Antiva, a few days before we left. Do you like it?" He was so casual, but she knew better, he was afraid. They've been through a similar moment before.

"It's marvelous." And it was the truth. She'd never seen something so delicate before.

"I'm glad you think so. Bekah, will you marry me?"

She thought she died at that moment. She was definitely quite close to fainting, but she managed to breathe. She had been holding her breath and didn't realize. Was he serious? Yes, he was. There was no teasing on his face, but plenty of fear.

He didn't need to fear this.

"Of course I will!"

All the fear left him and Zevran looked much lighter as his smile brightened and he held her tight, capturing her mouth in his. Many promises of love between kisses later and he pulled back to slide the ring on her finger.

"You are the best thing that have ever happened to me and I'm never letting you go." His words meant the world for her.

"Well, that's good to know because I didn't intend on letting you go either and we don't want you uncomfortable do we?"

He smiled. "Definitely not. Oh woman, I love you."

"And I love you, elf."

She hugged him again and they didn't leave that roof until sunshine woke them up. She would never tire of sleeping entangled in his limbs, she was sure of that, no matter where they were or whatever life threw at them.


End file.
